The past year has seen to the development of an immunotherapeutic model designed to utilize lymphokine preparations for the treatment of systemic, disseminated L1210 lymphoma. The purpose of these studies has been to develop lymphokine treatment as an adjunct to chemotherapy. Collaborative studies with the Southern Research Institute of Birmingham, Alabama, Dr. Frank Schabel's laboratory, have helped us to develop a quantitative approach to this study. Graded doses of cell inoculum and drug are utilized with various regimens of lymphokine treatment. The system was developed by using the same strain of mice, DBA/2 (Jackson Labs, Bar Harbor, Maine), in both laboratories, and tumor was obtained from DCT branch of the National Cancer Institute.